Love: A Legend of Korra and Asami Romance Story
by JackDroid1999
Summary: When Both Korra and Asami Love the same guy what will happen? Read to find out.


In the Air temple outside of Republic City, there was a young man named Jackson he was a young man in which he was Taken in by the Family who Lives there. His Parents abandoned him when he was five-ish and every day on his Birthday he would get all Mopey about it as it reminded him of is (And Please excuse the language) dirty washrags of parents. It was now his 17th Birthday and he was sitting in his room wondering his parents would be so cruel as if to abandon him on his fifth birthday. The room was dark with a sense of Sadness, dread and overall mess of emotions.  
He was looking at a drawing he made when he was six of what he remembers his Parents would look like and a drop of a tear from his eyes wetted the paper in front of Him. He was sad of course and sure he recognizes Pema, Tenzin, and the Kids as his family and refers to them as such But He feels Like he just can get over the loss of his Parents.  
*Knock* Knock*  
"Come In!"  
He tried to say it without crying but it was tough. Then comes in Asami. She was one of two girls he had a crush on. She was beautiful, with long Raven Hair, a curvy figure and a sculpted face. She was Also Kind at the same time as she always kind of made sure that Jackson was Okay and also made sure to comfort him on his Birthdays as it was a tough time for Him.  
"How are you holding up?"  
"He tried to fake a smile and said  
"Good."  
Asami knew he was Lying and said to him  
"It's OK. You can tell me."  
"*Sigh* Ok. I was thinking of my parents again."  
Asami Sat next to him on his bed and told him  
"You know shouldn't be doing that. I mean it's your birthday after all."  
"I know... It's just that... If that I'm not good enough for anyone and..."  
"Don't say that Jackson."  
They both looked over and saw it was Korra; The other girl he had a crush on. She was tall, Fit and beautiful with long hair and a kind personality; And not to mention she was the current avatar so that was an added bonus of sorts.  
Korra quickly took a seat to the other side of Him and he couldn't help but ask  
"How Long have you been standing there?"  
She blushes a little and states  
"About only a minute but you still shouldn't say stuff about yourself like that."  
"But what if I am?"  
"Stop it! you are the nicest and Kindest person I know and You are good enough."  
After another 3 minutes Of convincing, the two were able to pick at his shield of Negativity and put a smile on his face. Asami smiled when he smiled and said  
"Now that's the smile we Love!"  
Korra asked him  
"Are you coming outside your room? Everyone wants to celebrate your birthday."  
"Sure... Just Give me a minute."  
They both said  
"Great!"  
In near unison and Left the room. They walked down the hall and Korra was humming a merry little tune. Asami asked her  
"What are you so happy about?"  
"Oh, nothing. just happy that we can make Jackson Happy."  
Both Asami and Korra had smiles on their faces and Asami wondered  
'Does Korra Like him?'  
Korra asked Asami  
"D-Do you know of wh-what he thinks of me?"  
And Korra was thinking the same thing as Asami and Asami nearly jumped into the air after hearing this question.  
"Hey, Korra."  
"yeah."  
"Do you happen to Like Jackson?"  
She immediately stops and turns very much red.  
"So I'm guessing yes."  
She starts stuttering  
"N-No! I mean Y-Yes! I mean wouldn't you have a crush on him too."  
She turns equally red and Korra said  
"Oh my gosh! you like him too."  
"Well... yeah... I-I mean I do but I didn't know you did. What do you like him?"  
"Well he's so sweet and kind and he certainly helped me out a lot of times. what about you?"  
"Same Reasons."  
" Do you think he Likes either of us?"  
"Probably. You?"  
"I don't know but What do we do if he has to choose one of us? I don't want to push him into making a choice but I want to know which one of us he wants."  
Asami thought about it and said  
"He's a smart guy and if does feel the same then he can figure it out..."  
She then added  
"I hope you're not upset about his."  
"Don't worry I'm not. I Hope your not either."  
Asami chuckles and said  
"Me either but Until he chooses I may have to pick up my charms around him.  
"Well, I guess I have to do the same too."  
Jackson finally walks out of his room and the birthday officially began.  
Time Skip!  
A week later and Jackson was just Tired. Twice this week he had to deal with Asami and Korra, all week they had been trying to use their flirtatious behavior and all week he was as red as a tomato. he was trying to avoid them the best he can to avoid turning Pink again and being embarrassed at the same time.  
*****FlashBack*  
****Jackson was at Asami's office helping to organize some papers as he loves to help others; especially his friends. They were organizing some papers and it was hot in there. way too hot to work. Asami was fanning herself and said to him  
"It sure is hot in here."  
Jackson Agreed and contemplated taking his shirt off because he had a tank top underneath but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable so he decided to ask. he asked nervously  
"Yeah, It sure is. Do you mind if I take my shirt off; I have a tank top underneath."  
Asami had a huge grin plastered on her face and she said  
"Sure. Of course, you can."  
He removed his shirt and it felt like removing a sock from his torso. he had caught Asami staring and he asked her a tad nervously because he knows that she is indeed staring at him  
"Asami? Y-you okay?"  
"Y-Yeah I-I just didn't know you were so..."  
She tried to find the right word  
"... So fit. I mean you look so skinny in the clothes you wear."  
"y-yeah, I always get a size bigger because its a lot more comfortable to wear."  
He noticed Asami was unbuttoning her shirt and he asked incredibly nervously  
" "W-what a-are y-you d-d-doing?"  
Asami finishes undoing her shirt to reveal a tank top… And a bit more of her figure. He turns his eyes away and kept working. Asami sighed in relief said  
"Much better."  
She then notices his nervousness  
"What's wrong? You seem nervous?"  
"U-um… I-I j-just d-don't want to s-stare…"  
She raised an eyebrow and he noticed and said with no hope for himself  
"I-I m-meant I-I don't want to be t-that guy th-that ogles girls! Not that I w-was staring…. I-I mean I did for a m-moment… WAIT! I m-mean…"  
Asami begins giggling at his flustered state and he turned away from it trying not to embarrass himself any more than he should have. She then turns around and said to him  
"Do you know how cute you look when you're flustered?"  
His Face went from white to Pink in five seconds flat. She walks over to him and said seductively to him while cupping his cheek with her hand  
"You know Its OK to Ogle Jackson... All you have to do is ask."  
Jackson finally realized that she was just teasing and Asami said to him  
"Sorry, but you made that too easy."  
Jackson was even more flustered and said  
"Th-That's N-Not F-Funny you know?"  
Asami's giggling stopped and Jackson said  
"No one never even said to me before that I was cute. Not even any girls."  
"Well, I actually Mean it though. I think your cute, Handsome and even Smart. I'm sorry I took it so far."  
He nods his head to forgive her she gives him a hug which made him turn pink once again  
*****To Another FlashBack*  
****Jackson was walking down the hall and to Korra's room so he can talk to her. he knocked on her door and heard nothing. He knocked on it again and nothing. he knocked on it a third time... Nothing at all. since he was concerned for her and due to his lack of better judgment he opened the door and as he looked inside he froze. There was Korra who was putting her shirt on and he could not help but look; At least a little bit. he saw Korra was fit as she had a washboard stomach and strong arms but what he failed to realize was that she saw him and looking at her and when he noticed it was too late and he ran like hell!  
He made it to the courtyard before he stopped and tried to think through all of his options. The best option was to take a staff and bonk his head with it so he would pass out and skip the beating; It would hurt but it would be a good trade-off. He slowly backed away until he bumped into something and he knew immediately what or rather who it is. he turns around and begs for his safety  
"No Korra please don't do it! If you can please at least just make it a Haymaker and nothing else!"  
"Calm down Jackson I'm not going to hurt you."  
"What?"  
"I'm not mad at you. I understand you were just concerned for me and I do find that pretty sweet of you."  
Jackson was a little bit of a flustered mess because of what she said and he replied  
"Th-Thank you."  
"But I got one question?"  
"What is it?"  
Korra asked seductively  
"Did you see anything you like?"  
Jackson in an instant pink, hot, stuttering mess as he tried to form a coherent sentence  
"N-No! I-I mean Y-yes! I mean, I mean, I mean...!"  
"Calm down. I was just teasing you."  
"Oh... O-Ok."  
Korra hugs him and it makes his face pink again.  
*****Flashback end*  
****They would even flirt and tease him when the other was around and things only got even worse when Asami told Korra that he looks and I quote  
'Well fit under that shirt'.  
he was in his room thinking over his options until he heard a knock at the door and thinking it was Pema or the Kids said for them to come in and instead it was Asami and Korra. Asami was the first to speak and she said in a sort of worried tone  
"Jackson... We need to talk..."  
This made him very worried as he feels he might have done something. The two women take a seat on the bed and Asami asked  
"Jackson... why are you trying to avoid us so much?  
"W-Well Its because it's of all the flirting and teasing... I'm just not used to it and it just makes me uncomfortable."  
Asami and Korra felt bad and Korra said  
"We're so..Sorry."  
Jackson thought to himself  
'Great now I feel like a Jerk.'  
Asami asked him  
"Why didn't you only tell us that is was bothering you?"  
Jackson thought about it for a minute and told them  
"It's just... You have always been so nice to me and I wanted to pay back your kindness by putting up with it but... I just couldn't."  
Korra told him  
"It's Ok. We never want anything back for being kind to you. We just wanted to have fun with you and make you blush."  
Jackson blushed again and said  
"Well, I do have a question though?"  
Asami said  
"Sure, ask anything."  
"I just thought... That with all the teasing and flirting you... might actually like... me. I know it sounds ridiculous but..."  
Asami stopped him by putting her finger on his lips and looked to Korra in which she nodded when she looked back to Jackson with warmer eyes and Asami nervously said  
"W-we both do… Like you… In a romantic way."  
Jackson's eyes immediately grow wide and his face heats up a lot and he thought.  
'Oh my god! the girls I love, love me back as well!'  
Korra then said  
"Yeah... I had a crush on you since last summer at the festival... you were so carefree and fun and it was something I just Admired."  
"B-Bute why? why would you want to be with a guy like me since I am so shy and not so great compared to other people?"  
Asami first answered  
"It's because... You are so happy and kind... and you helped me when my dad... showed his true colors and made helped feel get out my depression and made me feel happy again. You made it very hard not to fall for you.  
Korra then answers  
"That sums it up for me too but its also because of your willingness to help people and you also helped me when I wasn't in my best shape, like when you helped me when I was sick or injured. The only question is... Do you like us too?  
Jackson said to them  
"I-I do... I love you both. you were the first to love me and not try to change me at all, it's just...I don't want to hurt either of you".  
The air was silent until Asami put her hand on Jackson's shoulder and said  
"We… Talked about this being a possibility and… Came to an agreement."  
She looked to Korra who was nodding and she then said nervously  
"We decided that we three could be together as a couple of sorts… Sure it may take time for me and Korra to bond like that but I'm sure we could… if… You're okay with it."  
Korra then said  
"yeah were ok with it... it's just we don't want to force anything on you."  
"I'm Ok with it too. It may seem selfish to others but I love you both and love to be with the both of you..., Despite The fact, I can be very a nervous potato sometimes."  
They both giggled and he asked  
"What do I do now? I never was in a relationship before."  
Asmai cupped his cheek and said  
"Ever sweet and innocent Jackson We follow it with a kiss."  
First, their foreheads meet and then they kissed. They can feel each other love in the kiss and Asami was so gentle and soft but still so loving at the same time. When they broke Asami whispered to him  
"There your first kiss. I love you"  
before taking a kiss on his cheek. he was about to say something until Asami stopped and directed him to Korra. Korra said while giggling  
"Man, you get kissed by a girl and you still don't know to react to a compliment. Man, you so cute."  
That is when he and Korra kissed and Korra's kiss was more rough and wild but they still can feel the love in each other kiss. He just couldn't fight the smile on his face anymore and he started to let it take over and Korra said  
"Now that's the Happy Jackson we know and love. I love you, Jackson."  
"I… I love you to… And I love you too Asami."  
He put love in his voice and they both blushed.  
"I know I'm a shy person but I will try to be the best boyfriend I can be... But I think I will need a few pointers.  
Asami lovingly said to him  
"Oh, we know you will. You're far too kind for anything else And don't worry. I and Korra can teach you a few things about dating if it's needed… I doubt it will be though".  
They both kissed his cheeks and Korra said  
"Agreed. You're stupid amounts of kind. Odds are you'll be a natural  
Korra then said lovingly  
"Now. We've had a long day so why don't we… Cuddle?"  
Asami also said lovingly  
"I like that idea."  
Jackson got on the bed and lied down on his back and Asami went on his right and when so got comfy she laid her head on his head and started rubbing his chest and Korra got on his left and did the same thing and then Jackson wrapped his arms around them. Asami said to him  
"I love you, Jackson."  
She then kissed and Him as well and Korra said  
"I love you too."  
and did the same thing.  
"I love you both to… I'll be a good Boyfriend I promise."  
they laid there and idly chatted all night and Jackson felt like the luckiest person in the world and lets just say they ended up very happy afterwards.  
The End


End file.
